Camp Belkin
by dopehope
Summary: Lincoln wanted to have the best summer in his life with his best friend Clyde, but instead things doesn't go according to plan and going to this Camp Belkin. Suddenly Lincoln makes two "friends" and doesn't know what to do. Will Lincoln figure things out himself? How will Lincoln get through this? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in this story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there. In case you didn't know. I'm going to write another story. This time it's going to be for awhile to update with many new chapters and I hope that doesn't brother you. Also I'm work on the "sequel" on the last story I wrote. So don't you worry.** **Well that's if you wanted one, but anyways I hope you'll enjoy** **this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Loud House. Only the OC** **in this story.**

Saturday morning rose in Royal Woods, Michigan. Birds are chirping around the Loud resistant and the sunrise hits Lincoln's window onto to his eyes which cause him to rose from slumber.

"Ahh well first day of summer!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lincoln hope off his bed and stretch out like a bear. He walk to his drawer and pull out a small folded paper which reveal to be a long list. It roll out on to the floor and man it was long.

"I'm so glad that I wrote down the things that we're going to do during the summer" Lincoln said as he scan through the list.

There was reading comics together, playing games, going to the zoo, head to a concert, and many more that are too cool to explain. Putting the list on the bed, Lincoln walk out of his room to see that he was the first one awake. "Huh I guess everyone is still asleep. I guess you can say that I'm way too excited for today" Lincoln said as he walk into the bathroom. After Lincoln was done with his morning duty, he walk back to his room to grab his list and head straight out the door until Rita stop him.

"Lincoln honey, I got something to show you" Rita said as she pull out a pamphlet

Lincoln came to a complete stop and face his attention to his mom. What could be so important right now?

"I wanted you to go this camp this summer, so you won't have to be bored all the time" Rita said handling Lincoln the pamphlet "It's this whole month and it starts tomorrow morning"

Lincoln quickly scan through the pamphlet and saw the title "Camp Belkin". This camp was fill with fun activities like fishing, arts and craft, mountain hiking, and lots more. Lincoln wasn't interested beside his whole list he wanted to do. I'm sure his list would last him this month.

"I'm umm ... not really interested mom. You see I got this whole list that I wrote for me and Clyde this summer" Lincoln said as he show her the list

"Hmm I see ... well okay" Rita said as she walk off into the kicthen

After Rita walk off, Lincoln ran out the door to meet up with Clyde at his house. Arriving at his house, he push the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. Couple of minutes, Harold McBride open the door to see Lincoln smiling.

"Oh why hello Lincoln, I bet you want to see Clyde right?" Harold ask

"Yes please, me and Clyde have plan lots of things this summer!" Lincoln exclaimed with joyness

"Okay I'll go get him while you can wait in the living room ... Clyde you have a visitor!" Harold said as he walk off

Lincoln sat on the couch and waited for Clyde to show up so he could show him the list he prepared. After a couple of minutes waiting. Clyde show up with a worried face expression and Lincoln knew it was going to be bad news, but he didn't care about it so he pull out the list in his pocket.

"Hey Clyde, you ready for the best summer we are going to have!?" Lincoln ask with enthusiasm

"Hey Buddy, I got some bad news" Clyde responded with a low tone

Yeah I knew this was coming at some point, but let see what Clyde brings out.

"I'm going to this Music Camp this ... whole month and I won't have time to hangout with you this whole month" Clyde said with a down tone

Well I knew this was going to happen...

"No problem Clyde... when are you leaving?" Lincoln ask with a worried tone

"Now" Clyde responded rubbing his arm

"Oh ... Well I see you during July" Lincoln said with a fake smile

"Yeah I hope this didn't bring you down Lincoln" Clyde said

Of course it did, I'm even sad that we can't even see each other and spend time together.

"Oh no it didn't... I'm just glad that your going to camp. I hope you enjoy it Clyde" Lincoln lied trying his best to smile

"Oh Thanks Buddy! I hope you enjoy this month Lincoln" Clyde said with a smile

"Well see you later Clyde ... and I hope you have fun" Lincoln said

"You too, later Lincoln" Clyde replied as he walk back to his room

Lincoln hop off the couch and walk out of the house with a knife stab onto his back. Lincoln wanted to protest against Clyde's answer and convince him to stay with him. No I just don't want to make him feel bad and be angry at him for this dumb camp. "Uggh I guess I'll save you for this July" Lincoln said putting the list in his pocket. He made it home and walk in slouching down with anger and frustration filling his chest and mind. He walk upstairs into his room and sat on his bed staring blankly at the wall. "How could Clyde just... do that to me? I mean I'm his best friend" Lincoln thought as he pull out the list. "This was my only chance to have the best summer that I could ever wanted" Lincoln said staring at it for while before throwing it furiously at the drawer.

What's the point. Clyde going is to a camp and I'll be stuck here being bored. "What else should I do" Lincoln said tapping his chin. He finally remember this morning conversation with his mom and is probably considering going to "Camp Belkin" instead. "Better than being bored, am I right?" Lincoln said as he walk out of his room. He walk down the stairs and into his parents room to see Rita sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Hey mom" Lincoln said before he walk in

"Oh Hi Lincoln" Rita said as she put her book down and face her attention on Lincoln

"I change my mind about this morning and I want to go to the camp this summer" Lincoln said rubbing his neck

"Oh really Lincoln? That's great but what happens to you and Clyde summer list?" Rita ask

"Oh ... that " Lincoln snorted " I guess Clyde going to a camp this summer too"

"Oh honey I'm sorry to hear that" Rita said hugging Lincoln tightly

"It's fine mom, but I'm sure this will work out with me" Lincoln said

"Well okay then sweetie. The camp is going to start tomorrow morning so you got to wake up early" Rita said

"Okay mom and Thanks" Lincoln said with a smile

"Your Welcome Lincoln" Rita return with a smile

Lincoln walk back to his room and lay down on his bed. "I hope it's better that Music Camp" Lincoln joke. He stared at the ceiling thinking about the camp and hope to god that it isn't boring there. At the same time, he was still mad about the offer to Clyde. "Ughh what's up with Clyde!" Lincoln said in frustration. Lincoln peek up at his clock to see it was barely two. "Mhhm I mine as well play some games at the arcade to kill some time ... and to clear my mind" Lincoln said as he hop off the bed. He grab some extra "laundry money" at his drawer and headed outside onto the sideway. On his way, he adminer his prospective of the whether and the wind blowing through him. "Man I'm going to miss this place when I'm at camp". Lincoln finally arrive at "Gus and Grub Arcade" and walk in to see barely anyone in. "Huh I thought it would be pack" Lincoln said still looking around. Walk up to a near by game and began playing.

Over the time, Lincoln move to the next game and to the next every 30 minutes. Most of them he had beaten the high score on it and some trying to reclaim his high score before. "This was on the list... Trying to beat all high scores with our initials on it" Lincoln thought only to bring him down a bit. Forgetting that thought, Lincoln was almost halfway through all the consoles and saw the sun was almost setting outside. Quickly he speed through them and only capture some with his own initials. After finishing up a game, Lincoln stare back at the clock and saw it was quarter to seven. "Geez I got to hurry back home" Lincoln said running out the arcade. Lincoln ran a half pace back to his house and trying to make it before sundown. "Gahh I got to make it before the sun"

Clyde felt many emotions inside him. Nervous. Scared. Guilty. It was all bottle up and he didn't know how to be more confident and mettle. "I don't know if I should do this" Clyde said walking on the sidewalk. Trying to courage himself, but only to be doubting himself instead. Almost arriving to his house, Clyde embrace himself and took a deep beath after letting it out smoothly. "Alright Clyde lets do this!" Clyde said to myself turning into the property. Walking up the porch and facing the door with a raise ball up fist. Slowly moving his fist to make contact with the door and try not to be shakey. "Hmmm nope I can't... I can't do this now. I'll probably write him a letter instead" Clyde said turning around. When Clyde turn, he met contact with someone hitting into him. Clyde fell back on to the ground, rubbing his face. "Uggh hey watch where your goi- Lincoln!?"

Lincoln got up and goan in pain, rubbing his head only to see Clyde standing there. "Clyde!? Oh Clyde, what are you doing here..." Lincoln said before crossing his arms, not caring.

"Lincoln... I came here to tell you something important.. face to face" Clyde said rubbing his neck

"Well what is it?" Lincoln said facing away from Clyde

"I wanted to apologize to you... I'm really sorry for rejecting your plans for this summer Lincoln. I didnt mean to turn you down like that... I really like to hang out with you this summer, but... my dad's wanted me to head to this Music Camp instead. I... hope your not mad at me for this Lincoln" Clyde confess looking down with contrite

Lincoln turn around slowly and sigh heavily, looking back at Clyde with doleful expression

"Clyde... I accept your apologize and I... did felt frustrated and mad about it when I got back home... I thought you did this purposely and leave me here with no one to hang out with, but now I totally get what you mean Clyde. I had to go to camp too this summer" Lincoln concede giving Clyde a grin

"It's fine Lincoln. I won't ever to do that my best friend ever, but I will make it up to you during next month" Clyde said with a smile

"Well I guess I'll see you next month Clyde" Lincoln said giving a smile back

Lincoln and Clyde hug to forgive each one another.

"Yeah I see you too buddy"


	2. Camp Belkin

Lincoln arose from sleep and stare back at the clock. 6:30 flashing red. "Well better get up from bed and get ready for Camp" Lincoln said as he slid off the bed and grab his dark green duffle bag from under the bed. A toothbush, toothpaste, 10 Ace Savvy comics, Box of Mooncakes, Extra Clothing, and Bun Bun was place inside his duffle bag. "Well it seems like I got everything" Lincoln said tapping his chin. Scanning the room for anything he left until he spotted his cool looking knife place on his drawer. "Oh I definitely won't forget about you" Lincoln exclaimed as he toss it in the bag. Everything was set and ready to go for Lincoln. Still he was thinking about aborting the mission and planning to keep Clyde here, but it didn't really occur to him until he walk inside the bathroom to did his business. While Lincoln gotten everything ready for the long trip to Camp Belkin, he look out of the window and took a deep sigh. "Come on Lincoln! Don't want to be late for camp!" Rita yell from out the house. Lincoln walk out of the room and headed out to Vanzilla, riding shotgun.

"Lincoln sweetie, are you all ready?" Rita question looking at Lincoln

"Yeah mom, I'm all ready and gotten everything what I need" Lincoln responded returning the smile

"Okay good let's go"

Down the road, Lincoln spotted many trees and mountains on his prospective. "Wow it's like a huge forest outhere" Lincoln said scanning outside the car window. The roads were high up on to the hills and down low by the near by trees. It was a beautiful sight to Lincoln round eyes. Everything out there in the woods might clear Lincoln's mind about Clyde, but there is still a hard boil inside his head. Lincoln still glad that he is out of the house and living out the wilderness life, but he was ready for anything. Lincoln nearly learn all the basic survival tips from his sisters. "I mean, what's the worse going to happen?" Lincoln ask himself, staring out into the woods.

Hour later pass by and Lincoln is still on the road staring out into the woods until he spotted a large camp area beside a large blue lake, then read the large sign "Camp Belkin" carve in wood. Lincoln couldn't believe that it was awfully a big camp site. "We here Lincoln, are you ready?" Rita ask looking Lincoln shoulder. With that kind of tone, Lincoln wanted to cry, but didnt and grab his duffle bag. "Yeah mom, let's go" Lincoln responded with a warm smile. Both Louds hop off the van and walk into the camp site. There they were greeted by the camp leader. Waltz Balls. Stood there with his oddly wide smile and a nice tuck in clothing he had on.

"Hello! My name is Waltz Balls and welcome to Camp Belkin, where any camper will be happier. What can I help you with?" Waltz greeted with a wide smile

"Hi, Im here to drop off my son Lincoln and was just wondering if you need to tell me anything else about this camp" Rita said patting Lincoln snowcap

"Well its looks like we got a new camper! Welcome to Camp Belkin Lincoln! Im sure you'll enjoy this summer" Waltz said showing enthusiasm

"Uhh thanks, I'm sure I will" Lincoln said

"Okay, now let me show you two around the camp. So you can get a idea of the camp location and activities" Waltz informed

Lincoln and Rita was following the camp leader around the very large site. There was campers singing, swimming, crafting, and playing. Tons of them were wearing a shirt in red read: Camp Belkin. A picture show a raft and two rowing stick behind it. Lincoln saw one group knitting in a circle. "Definitely going to knit Ronnie Anne a new sweater" Lincoln joke. The camp leader walk down a hill and stood beyond the large lake. "Now this is our most beautiful lake in our camp and we're just very glad that we have this large lake covering up to 80 feet across. Amazing right?" Waltz pointed out, smiling. Rita was most shock by the lake and agree with Waltz. Lincoln was amazed too, thinking about a good swim at night and that nice cool water.

On there way, Lincoln spot a girl sitting on a rock staring out to the lake. She had long brown hair with sunglass on top and wearing the same uniform as everyone else. She look at Lincoln with a very seductive glare and gave a little wink in it. Lincoln didn't knew how to react, but chuckle and smile weakly at her. She giggled and wave at Lincoln. Waltz walk back up to the camp site and walk into a large lounge house. Inside a room had tools, paint, wood, and art supplies hung up on the walls and over at a table near by, there was a blonde girl painting a bird house. Lincoln try getting a better view at her in the front and that's when it smack Lincoln in the face. She had long yellow curly hair down her shoulders and had freckles on her cheecks, which drove Lincoln crazy. "Woah Lincoln clam down! Down boy" Lincoln thought still staring at her. The blonde girl notice Lincoln staring and she smile at him, with a small wave. That point Lincoln lost it. He melt deeply inside and chuckle a little.

Waltz spoke again, pulling Lincoln back to reality. "Now this is our large lounge place to do really fun activities like arts and craft, woodshop, socialize, and painting. Lincoln took a good looking around the room and staring to get noticable about the stuff in the room. Waltz walk into the next room, which was fill with wood, tools, and structures. Everywhere there where sculpture of bears, heads stack on top of each other, and other animals. "Wow... I must be good as these guys here" Lincoln said staring at the bear statue. The next room was a big living room area with couch, chairs, and tables around the room. "Now this is where campers talk and socialize in this lounge room." Waltz explain showing the room.

After 30 minutes in the large lounge place, Lincoln and Rita followed Waltz to the center of the camp with a large firepit and logs surround it. "This is our last place to show and the end of the tour. This large fire place is where we hang out during the night singing songs, roasting marshmallows, and telling scary stories basically." Waltz explain. Lincoln didn't like singing and mostly didn't like telling scary stories, but the marshmallow did sound good with chocolate and gram crackers. The thought of that made Lincoln drool with satisfying taste bud, carving for s'mores. Waltz guided Lincoln and Rita to a medium size house. Inside there was a simple office in the room with six other staffs on the phone and shuffle through papers. Waltz walk into a room and close the door, sitting at his desk.

"Now you did sign all the paperwork we sent you and send it in?" Waltz ask

"Yes I fill them out and send them back" Rita replied smiling

"Good, now we all done here" Waltz said walking back outside

Waltz and Rita were talking at the entrance area, while Lincoln was staring out to the camp site. Still thinking about the two girls he met. "Wow this place is amazing... now I would definitely have a awesome summer" Lincoln said looking over at the lake. Rita and Waltz were done taking and walk over to where Lincoln was sitting.

"Okay Lincoln, I want you to have fun and remember to take pictures of your summer" Rita said handing Lincoln a old camera

"Okay Mom I will" Lincoln said grabing the camera in his hand

"I want you to be good and behave right Lincoln... I'm going to miss you Lincoln" Rita said hugging Lincoln instantly

"Me too mom"


	3. Settling In

The aroma of wood pine trees flow through the nose hair of Lincoln nose. That sweet smell woke up Lincoln with a satisfy vibes, but you know what I mean by that. Lincoln sat in a bunk bed and stretch out like a koala bear sitting in the trees itching his back. "Ahh man... I can get used to this every morning" Lincoln said smiling over at the sunset rise. 20 minute before getting dress, Lincoln slid into his new uniform which was the white shirt with the camp symbol on it and rub some sunset on. A horn went off from outside the caben and Lincoln notice that his other roomates woke up from that noise. Everyone goan, moan, and stagger out of bed. Lincoln walk out of the caben and notice that the other campers were walking out of there cabins, heading to the dining hall. "Hmm I guess it's time for breakfast!" Lincoln said following everyone to the hall. Entering the hall, Lincoln smell pancakes, eggs, and bacon spreading across the room. Instantly, Lincoln got in line and waited for his breakfast until he face his direction to the same blonde girl from yesterday, staring at him. She gave a bright smile to Lincoln.

Something to start off the day. Lincoln occurred he'll definitely try to talk to that blonde girl and make friends with her. Continue on with his patients, Lincoln finally made it to the front and got his breakfast. Smacking his lips, Lincoln eyeball his food and took a good look at it before it was gone inside his stomach. Lincoln saw the blonde girl sitting by herself at a table. This was his opportunity to strike. Walking over to her location, Lincoln was interrupted by a white boy with orange curly hair and thick black glasses. He seem awfully excited to see Lincoln.

"Hi Lincoln!" The odd orange hair boy said, close up to his face

"What?... how do you know my name?" Lincoln ask with confusion

"I'm your biggest fan! I saw your last episode with you helping lola, learning how to read! How sweet. I definitely can't wait for Season 3!" Orange hair boy exclaimed

"What?.. Episode?.. Season?.. and how do you know my sister?" Lincoln ask once again

"Yeah! Your are one of the best show out there with Spongebob!" Orange hair boy said

"What are you talking about? Who's Spongebob? Wait... who are you? " Lincoln inquire

"Oh I forgot to mention myself. My name is Matt and it's a honor to meet you Lincoln! I can't believe I met my idol here at Camp Belkin! Oh my gosh, I'm about to faith" Matt responded with enthusiasm

"Okay... ummm I'm still confused. Look Matt, it's great to meet you and stuff, but I need to eat my breakfast in silence" Lincoln said walking over to a table

"Oh Okay I'll let you eat in peace Lincoln" Matt said bowing, tip toeing away slowly

From a distance, Matt was skipping away with a joyful expression. "What a stange kid" Lincoln thought. Forgotten about the situation, Lincoln dug into his breakfast and savour every last piece of his food. After breakfast was done, Lincoln follow everyone to the outdoor venue beside the large lake and sat on logs. There was much more campers along and around him waiting for the camp leader Waltz. Later when everybody got settled in and sat down, Waltz walk out to the center of the stage and everyone had eyes on him. "Good Morning everyone! Now today we got some fun and exciting things to do. We'll have each group doing a different activity. There should be 10 groups and 10 campers in each. So do it to it!... and also don't forget to have fun!" Waltz announced as he walk off the stage. Everyone beside Lincoln, started moving around and leaving out of the venue. "Wait... where am I'm supposed to be at?" Lincoln question looking around clueless. Soon everyone was gone and only stood Waltz near the stage. Lincoln walk up to him and politely said his name.

"Oh... yes Lincoln? What can I do for you?" Waltz ask

"Hmm I don't know where to go or don't have a group" Lincoln respond itching his hair

"Oh right, I nearly forgot to assign you to a stationary group. Silly me. Follow me Lincoln" Waltz said laughing hysterically

"Of course" Lincoln grudgingly added

Lincoln follow Waltz through the camp, heading back to his office and observing everything around him. Groups of campers doing activities at different areas. Lincoln spotted that same brunette girl at the lake yesterday, sitting at a table making statutes of wood and curving it perfectly with a knife. Lincoln scan her up and down, walking simultaneously. "Wow... she look gorgeous" Lincoln admire from a distance. Reaching the destination of the office building, Lincoln went inside Waltz office and receive a small piece of paper with a number on it which read 5. "Now Lincoln, you are in Group 5 and they are currently at the workshop area. Do you know where that is?" Waltz ask. "Yeah I know where" Lincoln responded. "Okay now you have fun here at Camp Belkin". Lincoln walk out of the office and headed towards the lodge he saw yesterday. Thinking back from yesterday, Lincoln finally remember that he met that blonde hair girl there. "Hopefully she here". Lincoln walk in and the first thing he did was looking for her, but no sign of her.

"Why hello there happy camper! Where you assign to our group?" A staff member ask, scaring Lincoln out of sight

"Oh my god!... you fuc-"

"This is our workshop area aka. 'Woodshop' and we campers create many new things. We dearly cherish our work around us"

"Hmm yeah I can see that. So this is the Group 5 place?" Lincoln ask

"Yes you are right and we are glad to have you as our group member. Your name is...?"

"Oh uhh my name is Lincoln Loud" Lincoln spoke

"Great! Nice to meet you Lincoln Loud! Now today we are making birdhouse and models of creature animals. You can choose out of the options I said. By the way, my name is Nick. Hollar is you need help Lincoln" Nick said walking away

"Thanks Nick"

All the wood and sculptures stood all around the room and really nice one too. "I can't even carve a wood with a sharp knife". Lincoln grab a block of wood from a table and grab a near by knife beside him. "Now let's try to carve a bear". 10 minutes pass by and Lincoln was almost done with his bear. "Anndd theeree you goo anndd... done!". Lincoln rose his misshape bear in the air. "Hmmm doesn't look too shabby. I think I did good on my first time". Examining the bear, Lincoln made a few change and finish it up perfectly. "Ahh there you go. Hey, this is fun and here I doubt myself". Lincoln chuckle before get startled by Matt behind him.

"Hey Lincoln! Is this your sculpture? Man it looks amazing! I didn't knew you were so good at this. I want to sculp one of you" Matt said holding the bear

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, so how is your stay so far Lincoln? You having fun?"

"Hmmm yeah I'm, I didn't knew this was so fun and here I was doubting myself"

"Oh yeah it is fun here once you do all the activities. Like rafting, hiking, woodshop, arts craft, rope climbing, and tons of more."

"Oh I'm sure all of them are great and definitely can't wait to do them"

"Well that's good to hear. I got to go. I have to finish my scupler of you. Bye Lincoln!"

"Wait what?"

After 30 minutes of woodshop, Lincoln had only did two sculptures of a bear and a rabbit. "Okay campers let's head to our next activity, Rafting!". Everyone got up and place there work on a table with other wood sculptures. Lincoln place his two on the table and follow everyone out of the lodge. "Man I haven't even get to meet that girl yet" Lincoln thought walking with everyone to the large lake. Everyone was putting on a life jacket and grabbing a rowing stick, hopping on a boat. Lincoln on the other hand, was struggling to tighting his life jacket and going on the boat. "Don't worry Lincoln, I'll help you out" Matt said strapping it on and got on the boat safely. "Thanks Matt". Everyone went different direction and row separate ways. Lincoln, Matt, and two other campers were on one boat, rowing together. "Wow this sight is beautiful... so we get to do this all month?" Lincoln ask. "Yep it's great" Matt responded and the others nodded. Birds and eagles were soaring around in the clear blue sky, while the sun simmers through the water with light coat. The light wind slowly breeze through Lincoln face and his white cowlick. The view was amazing and the weather also. It felt like everything was forgotten in Lincoln mind and leting the cool breeze hit Lincoln face over and over again. An hour went on by and everyone went back to the shore. Lincoln and his crew barely notice everyone was leaving. "Well we got to get back". The boat turn back to the shore and row slowly back. "Aww I was having fun"

Lincoln got off the boat and slid off the life jacket, joining everyone in front of Nick present. "That was fun wasn't? Now that's over with, we are going to head to our last activity for today. Knitting!". The whole group went to a open place with tables and wooden chairs set around. Ball of yarn and pins were set aside by the chairs. All the campers went to a chair and started knitting. "I don't even know how to knit?"

"I'll help you"

A voice spoke behind Lincoln and it sounds like a girl's voice. Thank god it wasn't Matt. Lincoln turn around and face the blonde hair girl. Suddenly Lincoln body went stiff and shaky when she stare at him with that cheecky smile. Oh god that made him melt deeply inside.

"Oh uhh yeah I could have some help with knitting" Lincoln said smiling goofy like

The blonde girl giggle "Okay I'm glad to help you out. My name is Jessica Hemygen. What's yours?" Jessica ask

"Oh m-my n-nname is Lincoln Loud" Lincoln replied nervously

"What a nice name. Come on, let me show you how to knit"

Lincoln and Jessica was side by side at a wooden table, trying to knit a scarf. "So you go like this and go over like that". Jessica grab Lincoln hands and motion his hand around the pattern. Her hands touching Lincoln hands. Oh boy. Her hands felt so soft and elegant. Lincoln wish he could hold it all day. "Lincoln?". Her nice shiny gold hair shining in the sun. "Lincoln". The way she calls his name. My god is she an Angel? She sure does look like it. "Lincoln are you okay? Do you need to rest?". Lincoln snap out of his thoughts and stare at her. "Oh no I'm fine". _Not like you today_. Lincoln was almost half way through his scurf and it look pretty good with those bright orange and white stripe along the side.

"It look amazing so far, doesn't it Lincoln?" Jessica ask Lincoln

"Yeah it does" _like you Jessica_ "and thanks for the help Jessica" _your so kind_

"No problem Lincoln, like I said 'I'm glad to help you out' and can't wait until it's done"

"Yeah I didn't knew knitting was so fun"

"It is once you get down the basic down and being creative"

"Again... Thanks Jessica"

"Your welcome Lincoln"

Nick spoke out to everyone to garther around. Lincoln was about to say bye, but Jessica was gone and a piece of paper was left behind. " _Talk Soon_?". That message fill Lincoln with happiness and nervous. With that, Lincoln didn't knew how to reaction and he stuff the note in his pocket. "Okay so we going to have Lunch all together at the dining hall or outside. Hope you guys had fun and enjoy the rest of your day" Nick said after the horn went off. All the campers went to the dining hall and some grab brown bags. Others' had there own snacks like Kit Kat, Turkey Sandwich, and Doritos. "Huh I think I should grab my own desert in my duffle bag". After Lincoln grab his brown bag, Matt ran up to Lincoln and doesn't he ever get tired of me? "Hey Matt". Lincoln walk to his cabin and grab his duffle bag from under his bed, grabing his Moon Cakes. Walking out, Matt was waiting at the steps of the stairs. Jesus, he can't stop doing this right?

"Nope I can't" Matt spoke

"What? I didn't even say anything" Lincoln replied

"Oh sorry Lincoln"

The two boys walk over at a bench near the lake and pop open there chips, sandwich bag, and desert cakes. Lincoln wanted to eat in peace again with his Lunch, but no. Matt had to ask more and more questions about his life style. The weird talking about Seasons and Episodes again, which he haven't figured out yet. So Lincoln just sat there eating his food, listening carelessly to Matt talking. The view was amazing with the lake shimmer and the large mountain across the lake. Lincoln was enjoying his stay so far. The activities, the weather, and Matt was something to keep Lincoln busy. Especially that special moment with Jessica Hemygen. "I wish I could knew her more and become good friends". Matt was still babbling about his favorite things about a show call "Loud House". "I wonder if he know stuff about girls?" Lincoln thought glancing at Matt.

"Hey Matt" Lincoln spoke

Matt stop talking and face his attention to Lincoln "Yeah Lincoln?"

"Do you know about girls?" Lincoln ask, taking a bite of his mooncakes

"Of course, I personally know tons of girls tip and facts" Matt responded

Wow I'm susprise he knows more than Clyde does.

"So tell me. How do I approach a girl and have a conversation with her? I often tend to studder and lose my mind" Lincoln ask

"Well it all depends whose this girl is Lincoln. I mean I been with couples of girl before and I had experience with them" Matt responded eating a piece of a chip

"Her name is Jessica Henygen and its ha-"

"Jessica Hemygen? Every guy at this camp likes her Lincoln and I think it's going to be hard going after her, but I believe I can help you though" Matt said sipping his water

"Really? No wonder she beautiful"

"Yeah she is"

Matt and Lincoln sat at the bench talking about Jessica and eating their lunch. Tons of advice came from Matt mouth and some of them were really good. It would definitely help out Lincoln a lot. 15 long minutes went by and Lincoln head was full of advices. "Wow he sure does know a lot about girls then Clyde. No joke." Lincoln thought after finishing his water. A horn went off from a distance and Matt got up. "Where are we going next?" Lincoln ask. "It's free time and all campers get to socialize or hang out at the lounge hall". Lincoln and Matt went to the lounge inside. Both sat at a chair, where a chess board was set. "You want to play chess Lincoln?" Matt ask. "Sure, but haven't play in a while". The chess board was fill with pieces and was set to go. After an hour of playing chess, Lincoln nearly lose half of them and won some. Matt was susprise Lincoln could win some of them with a good trap strategy. Lincoln decided to read some of his comics books at his cabin and to be alone for a while from Matt. "Hey Matt, I'm going go back to my cabin and read some of my comic. So see you later?" Lincoln said. "Yeah okay see you later Lincoln" Matt responded, still playing chess with a different camper. Walking out of the lounge place, Lincoln headed towards his cabin and saw other campers talking at tables, playing sports, and sitting together. "Wow this place seems amazing to them". Lincoln made it to his cabin and grabs his comic books from the duffle bag, lay back on his bed. Page after page, Lincoln read each section and 3 stacks of comic were set aside him. While no one was around, Lincoln took his shortcut and shirt. It was more better reading comfortable in his bed and relaxing. This was more better than today, relaxing in bed and reading your favorite superhero, fighting crime. In your underwear. After finishing half of his comics, Lincoln slid back into his clothes and walk out side. Sketching from laying down, the sunset sat over the mountains and the staff members were setting a fire at the center of the camp. A horn went off again.

All the campers sat around the blazing fire pit with cracking noise going around. The heat from the fire, radiate around the campers face and body. Lincoln sat on a log, roasting a marshmallow on a stick and getting his gram crackers and chocolate ready for his s'more. "Hmm yummy". Lincoln was smacking his lips and roasting the marshmallow golden brown. While everyone was enjoying there time, Waltz Balls sat down with the rest of the campers and clear his throat. "Oh no. Please tell me that he isn't going to tell a scary story. I haven't even made my s'more yet" Lincoln thought, still roasting his marshmallow left to right. "Now campers listen up, I got a story that we'll scare your socks off! Sit cozy and enjoy the story" Waltz spoke before clearing his throat more louder than before. "There was this restaurant call the Krusty Krab... and they open day and evening, but not at night... so there were one employee that wanted to work late shift.. but the other employee rufuse to because HE HAD HIS BED TIME LIMIT" Waltz yell, scanning evey camper near him. "But that employee was force to work late at night. When the sun went down... the manger left the two employees alone at the restaurant, hoping for more customers to come. Sadly no one came beside the phone constantly ringing and ringing" Waltz said, taking a bite of someone s'more. "Hey that was mine". Lincoln sat there shaking and eating his s'more slowly. Then Waltz continue on. "The employee pick up the phone and no one was speaking beside a hard loud breathing on the other line. It sound something like this" Waltz said, breathing heavily on a camper neck. "The other employee try comforting the angry employee because how much he hated working late shift!... Until midnight storke, outside of the restaurant became froggy and green. Both of the employee's where confused and scare when a red bus stop in front of the restaurant. A man was drop off and stood across the street cover in back with red beaming eyes. LIKE THAT FIRE!!" Waltz yell, pointing at the firepit. Only one camper scream, which was Matt.

Everyone stare at him. "Sorry...". Lincoln was shaking and still licking the chocolate on his fingers. "The two employee's were scare and hopeless as the man walk towards the restaurant and pull out a spatula through his sleeves. The man came closer and closer to them. He came in the restaurant and headed for both of them. Closer, closer, and closer the man was coming. The two were holding each other for dear life. The man began to pick up his pace and he handle his spatula as a weapon. Faster, faster, and faster the man came... and you know what happen?" Waltz ask everyone. "No what happen?" Every camper said simultaneously. "He... KILL THEM!!" Waltz yell as everyone scream and ran back to their cabins. Lincoln sat there shaking and stiff. "Haha well goodnight Lincoln... before the HashSlingSlasher comes after you" Waltz spoke, chuckling away. Lincoln walk back to his cabin and change into his nightgown, which was a orange long sleeve shirt and long slik sweatpants. "God I'm tired..." Lincoln said before face flat on his bed. Rolling over, Lincoln lied there thinking about Jessica. Slowly closing his eyelids, Lincoln drove off to sleep and smile rose on his face.

"I'm glad to help you out Lincoln"


	4. Jessica Hemygen

Lincoln sat near the lake, staring out to the water which the bright moon reflects off of it. Waiting patiently, Lincoln started throwing rocks at the water, creating ripples and sighing heavily. "Where is she?" Lincoln question looking at the lake. Throwing one last rock into the water, Lincoln got up from the floor and started walking back to his cabin. Thinking he'll finally get to meet her and get to know her more better. "I just wish she could understand how I feel". Walking through the camp, Lincoln kick some rocks on his path and was slouching over with hands tuck into his pockets. Lincoln shadow follow him along his side and the light breeze flow him underneath his breath. Lincoln look around as he walk slowly inside his cabin and quietly tip toe to his bunk bed. Placing one foot on the step ladder, Lincoln notice someone moving around on his bed. "What the?". Climbing up the ladder, Lincoln saw someone wrap up in blankets and long blonde hair across the bed. "Who is this in my bed!?". Lincoln felt hesiste to even touch the body. Without thinking, Lincoln push the body and it turn around to Lincoln way. She face Lincoln and giggle. "What are you doing in my bed!? You might get cau-". Quickly she place her fingers on Lincoln lips and slowly drag him in bed with her. Wrapping her arms around him, Lincoln kept resisting from her and trying to move away. "Hmm Lincoln stop resisting... I know you wanted this when you first saw me.. I know you been thinking about this". Lincoln felt heat all over his body and shaking or shivering... but he couldn't tell what to feel. Without resisting, Lincoln let it all go and bundle up with her in bed, wrap all in blankets like a stuffed burrito. Lincoln was confused and happy at the same time, but didn't really care what to feel. Understanding that he really wanted this when he first met her and first laid eyes on her. "I don't want this to end... never, until dawn rises". She held a bit tighter on Lincoln body and pull in little more closer to her. "Lincoln... I hope you understand how I feel about you and why I am doing this... if not then this would be weird for the both of us...". Without any responds in the air, Lincoln kept his mouth shut and held tighter on her. Drifting to sleep, both of them felt asleep... together and were tuck warmly. "Lincoln wake up! Hey man, your holding us up... come on we're going to be late for breakfast dude"

Quickly waking up by shoves and pushes, Lincoln saw his roomates angrily staring him down. "Come on man, lets go!". Everyone left out of the cabin and left Lincoln in bed. "Well jeez, sorry if I was comfy in bed" Lincoln said itching his eyeballs. Getting off the bed, Lincoln was stretching out into the sky and twisting side to side. "Wait... where is she? Hmmm I guess she left early". Getting dress, Lincoln walk on over to the Dining Hall and thought about last night. "I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not... I don't know how to react. It felt all real and she wasn't still in bed with me".

"Well Lincoln, from your perspective I think It was just your imagination. Even though a girl can sneakily walk in your cabin, she still can get caught and toss back to her cabin" Matt spoke before eating a hotdog

"Yeah, I guess your right. I was just dreaming about it... and I also think that would be possible that will ever happen" Lincoln said, playing around with his food

"I'm sure someday Lincoln... someday" Matt said eating his bacon "But for now, we need to focus on our day and finish out great"

"Yeah... I think I should just clear my mind"

The whole squadron of campers went to their designated group and activities while Lincoln and Matt follow their group to the mountain trail behind the camp site. Everyone was walking in a single line up to the hill and being almost silent through the way. Lincoln on the other hand couldn't get that thought out of his head. "How could I tell if it was true or not?" Lincoln thought. Observing his surrounding, Lincoln set off his mind and took a minute to admire nature from each side of him when walking along the trail. There were birds flying around in the trees, wind slowly breezing through the woods, and the oh sweet smell of pine. Ahh nothing like a smell of that. Matt was also enjoying his time, by smelling the hair of Lincoln and deciding what shampoo does he used. Almost reaching the top of the mountain, Lincoln and the whole crew were burn out. "Uggh I need to rest...". Flopping over a log side, Lincoln rested his legs and strangley look at Matt while he was gathering tree leafs and acorns. No care in the world, Lincoln slid back lower and rested his head on rock, staring up into the clear blue sky with scattered clouds around. Imagining he would get to exprience his summer time with... you know who.. and getting to know a whole lot of friends. "I mean sure... Matt is an alright friend to have.. even though he is a little weird, but hey I'm making friends here at the camp".

After 20 minutes of rest on top of the moutain, the whole crew walk back down and headed to there next station. Archery. Lincoln saw other campers grab a bow and a quiver with couple of arrows sticking out. "Okay everyone has to grab each of the items and getting set over near the targets" Staff member informed. Lincoln grab both of the items and head over to the group. "Now the way to shoot your arrow into the target is to set your stances and-". For a sec, an bow arrow landed right stright into the bulleyes center. "Anndd pull back on your arrows and release, aiming at your targets". The arrow flew stright into a near by tree and latch into it. "Well I'm sure you guys are better... so get to it and I'll be supervising". Grabbing out an arrow from the quiver behind him, Lincoln load his arrow and pull back on the strings, aiming at his target. "Oh Lincoln, when I laid eyes on you... I knew you were the right guy". The arrow went stright in the blue circle area. Lincoln reload his bow and held back again. "Hmm Lincoln.. I can't believe we are doing this.. I never knew it would turn out like this". Letting go, the arrow flew right into the black circle area. Reloading the bow, Lincoln pull back further and aim steadily. "I want you soo bad Lincoln.." Releasing the strings, the arrow land right in the center. Breathing little under his mouth, Lincoln stood and saw his shots on the targets. "Oh wow Lincoln! I didn't knew you were so good at Archey holy smokes!". Matt bump into Lincoln and was amazed of his results. "Eh it's nothing.. really. It all come up in my mind Matt, hows about you? how did you do?". Lincoln walk over to Matt targets and all scatter over the board and way off target. "I'm sure you will get better Matt... Its all about practice.. wow I sound like a Dad".

An hour of shooting at targets, Lincoln was burn out and his arms were shaking like eggs. "Woof.. man.. I'm so exhausted.. of this.. activity.. already.. whew.. I thought.. rowing boats were.. difficult.. gasp". Matt came along Lincoln and handed him a bottle of water.

"I mean.. sure yeah it seem hard at first and it really take a lot of enegry out of you, but you just got to get used to it for several weeks. By then... you'll be getting bullseye's for sure" Matt spoke with encouragement

"Pffh.. yeah.. seems easy for you to say Matt" Lincoln responded under his breath

"So Lincoln.. did you think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"You know... your 'dreams' from last night"

"I just forgot about it moments ago.. but thanks for refreshing my memory" Lincoln said chugging his water down

"Oh.. sorry Lincoln" Matt chuckled

"It's fine really.. sometimes I just need to think back and forget about it again"

"I thought it was a only one time thing?"

"No.. no.. sometimes, you gotta really sit back and think about your past.. if not then you'll just forget about it easily and wondering why you never really get to think back"

"Ohh.. I never really thought of it that way" Matt said tossing his bottle away

"Yeah... but it's just a life tip"

At Noon, Lincoln and Matt grab lunch at the Dining Hall and walk over at there eating spot. Beside the lake, several campers ate along the side of the shore and sat on the sands. Not caring about them, both young camper's ate their snacks and sandwhiches bags with chips. Watching the view in silent, Lincoln stare alongside the water and the shimmer from the bright sun in the sky. "Oh boy.. I really can't get her out of my mind. Why can't I just ask her myself, if she was really in my bed.. or if she was really snuggle up by me. Even though, If I ask about it... it may not be true and she might be weird out by it" Lincoln thought inside his mind, while muching on his sandwhich. Tons of things that Lincoln thinks, sitting beside Matt eating there lunches before there last activity for the day. 20 minutes fly by and both the boys were finishing up their lunch.. I know.. it really takes them that long to finish their food. The two walk over to the trash bin and toss away there bags. All the campers were announce to head back on over to there group leaders and continue on there last activity. Lincolns group went to swimming at the lake.

The whole group change and swam around in the water. While everyone was in the water, Lincoln took off his clothes and hung them up on a tree limb. Before leaving, a hand grab on to Lincolns arm and drag him in a bush. A girl in blonde hair sat on top of him, staring down. Lincoln wanted to scream for help, but notice that he was pin down by Jessica. "Hi Lincoln.." Jessica said, leaning down the his ears. "I miss you already, I hope you did enjoy last night..". Jessica giggle, holding down Lincolns arm with a tight grip.

"Jessica?.. why were you in my bed and how come you didn't came to the lake last night?" Lincoln question

"Well I wanted to snuggle with you instead.. beside it was kind of chilly outside. Didn't have a jacket"

"Yeah.. it kinda was.."

"So I wanted to be more.. connected with you"

Jessica lean in to kiss Lincoln and had her whole weight on him. Holding on to Lincoln face, she kept kissing and did it more roughly. Lincoln started feeling relax with his body and guide his hands on her hips. Both of the teens were enjoying this time, Lincoln did like this very much and move his hands down to her bottom. Standing up, Lincoln lifted her up and lean her back on to a tree and still kept on kissing her. Before Lincoln was lifting up her shirt, a loud whistle stop them and voice of Lincoln being called. "Lincoln!".

"I got to go Jess.."

"See you around Lincoln" Jessica spoke, kissing Lincoln on the cheeck

"HEY LINCOLN! STOP HIDING IN THE WOODS AND STOP BEING SCARED OF THE WATER!"

"LINCOLN WHERE ARE YOU!?"

sigh...

 **A/N: Sorry for not keeping up date with the uploads, but I really hope your enjoying the story so far! Give me feedback about the storyline and some criticism so I could improve. Continuing on with Chapter** **3!**


	5. Alice Manie

Lincoln was feeling the water surrounding him and was slowly floating around, while Matt was splashing water aggressively around him.

"Hey Matt, chill out on the water splashing" Lincoln demand, while flowing backwards slowly

"Oh sorry Lincoln, I just love playing with water and it seems so satisfying" Matt said, lightly tapping the water

Both boys were sailing like boats in the water and quietly enjoying their swim. Minutes later, hearing other campers whispering and were eyeing at someone who was walking on beside the lake. Matt was even fascinated by the person when he saw and also had the same reactions with the other campers. Lincoln peak up between his nose and spotted that same girl from the day he saw her, sitting on a rock. While trying to float back up, Lincoln was delighted by the gorgous human being who was gradually passing on by and really showcasing herself to the guys. Especially for Lincoln, is that to say many boys adore her and love to watch her move. "Ahh wow, what a beaut" Matt pointed out. Lincoln does like the girl, but still didn't want to start anything with her and reconsider about it. Jessica was still lach on to Lincoln and he didn't want any broken hearts because of him. "Yeah she does look nice Matt" Lincoln casually responded.

"NICE!? Lincoln you got to understand that she is the most gorgeous, talented, and nicest girl at this camp! So why call 'Alice Manie' nice!?" Matt stated vulgarly

"Woah, Matt I'm sorry for calling her 'nice' and I do understand what you mean" Lincoln respond

"I hope you do Lincoln, now will you excuse me.. I will be spashing water over here"

Matt floated away and started swishing water around harshly by himself. Lincoln lean back into his orignal postion and went back to flowing like a feather. The hot sun rays beam down to Lincoln and Matt bodies, the cool water layer around smoothly on the bottom of their bodies, while the light breeze pick up and quietly hear the joyness of other campers. This was soothing and relaxing to the boys. Lincoln couldn't be better at home. Still.. in Lincoln mind, tons of things were racing inside his head and still had thought or question about Jessica. Whether she is the one or if she does has a chamce with Lincoln. "I mean..I just met the girl and I haven't known anything about her. I only just talk for awhile and half of the time she dissappears". Nothing more could refresh his mind and not really overthink himself.. well what his sister usually tell him all time. "Lincoln! Stop overthinking it!"... "Don't let it get to you bro"... "Want to try some of my mud pies Lincoln?".. Everything didn't matter now, what matter was that he need to be relax and not focus too much on it. Hours went by, the whole camp members got out of the lake and dried them self off.

"Now everyone, this is going to be a free time and you'll get to do anything" Counselor announced

"Finally.. at least we don't have to do any for the resg of the day" Lincoln said in relief

"Well what should we do next Lincoln? Maybe we could head back to your place to do something" Matt ask in a cheerful tone

"Err.. I think we should just take a time apart for once and enjoy ourself" Lincoln answer back

"Aww but are you sure Lincoln? I want to know more about your famil- I mean yourself"

"Hmm no.. I'm sure Matt and I think I am just going to be reading some of my comics.. 'Alone'"

"Ohh okay Lincoln, well see you around"

Matt slowly walk away with his head tilted down and slobing like a toddler. "Welp, I sorta feel bad about Matt... But! I think I deserve to be alone for a while". Lincoln started walking back to his cabin and saw that everyone else had there free time for today. Nothing that Lincoln care when he walk inside the cabin and hop onto his bed with a Ace Savy comic in hands. He lay comfortable in his bunk and started reading pages after pages with a snack on his left hand pigging out. Comic books stack a bit higher on his bed when minutes went by and wrappers cover the bed. "Well nothing better could ruin this.. no Matt.. no problems.. and defiently no activities to do". Outside the sun gradually went down and campers were still out during the time. While Lincoln was enjoying himself, a knock came from the door and it didn't brother Lincoln in his reading. Again the knock sounded more louder and Lincoln sigh heavily, putting down his comic. Walking over to the door, he open up to probably seeing Matt in his face, but it was Jessica standing at the door.

"Hi Lincoln" Jessica said, twirling her hair with a finger

"Oh hey Jessica.. umm what are you doing here?" Lincoln ask

"I was just cruising on by and notice that you were alone in your cabin" Jessica said, walking inside

"Hmm yeah I was reading my comic books.. by myself and having some 'me time'.. you know"

"I was kinda of feeling lonely too Lincoln.. and we didn't get to finish what we started" Jessica spoke, grabing Lincoln by the collar and dragging him in bed

"Uhh.. I don't think this is a good time Jessica, I-I have things to do an-d I hate to be late" Lincoln said in shiver tone

"Oh come on Lincoln.. we just starting to know each other more and I do hate to be alone"

Jessica pulled Lincoln in close to her and roughly took off his shirt, rubbing his body uncontrollable. Running her hands though his hair wild, only making herself feeling arouse and turn on. Lincoln wasn't really engage and only lay there on his bed, making Jessica working up herself. Unzipping his pants, Lincoln drew the line right there and tried releasing himself out of this hold. "Jessica no stop! I don't want to do this now, what if someone else see us doing this!? We're going to be in big trouble!". Trying his hardest to resist her from touching him, Jessica struggle moving herself. "Come on Lincoln! No one would know. It's only me and you anyways". The both stop moving when they heard someone coming from outside. "Jessica hurry hide!". Lincoln quickly got on his shirt and fixed his hair, laying back down normally. Casually reading a comic, Matt walk in and greeted Lincoln. "Hi-ya Lincoln, how was your evening?" Matt happily ask, hoping onto the bed. Under was Jessica hiding and being hit with Matt's bottom. "Oh it went.. swell" Lincoln said with a smile. Jessica tried repostion herself to the edge of the bed. "Well that's good Lincoln, did you enjoy yourself?" Matt lay back on the bed. The whole mattress squish Jessica body and it sorta felt heavy on her. "It was amazing" Lincoln said feeling nervous. Jessica lay there feeling bits of pains on her back and head. Matt kept moving around too much on the bed. "Man this bed doesn't feel right, how could someone sleep on this". Under beneath, Jessica was squish by Matts whole body and being smothered by it. "Uhh could you leave now Matt, I want to be alone again.."

After Matt leaving the cabin, Jessica finally crawl out from under the bed and adjusted herself propertly.

"See! Didn't I tell you, Matt almost caught us and that's why I don't want to do this" Lincoln said

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I guess I got caught up in the moment.. I better be leaving now"

Jessica walk out the cabin quietly and Lincoln "kinda" felt bad about what for what just happen, but it was sort of faith... right? With the evening still going, Lincoln went out to do something else, than rather thinking about the last 3 minutes ago. Heading back to the lake, Lincoln pop a squat on a large rock and sat alone looking at the glisting water. Also throwing pebbles, making ripples along the shore to pass the time before the sun sets. Beside the thought of Jessica, Lincoln wonder how Clyde was doing at his Music Camp and if he is having a great time without him. "I do wish Clyde was here instead of that dumb camp". Before saying that, a pebbles bounce three times and plop down in the water. Lincoln hear someone coming up to him and it was probably Jessica or Matt brothering him again.

"Ugh what do you guys wa-" Lincoln paused when seeing Alice Manie standing right infront of him

"Oh Hi, your Lincoln Loud.. right?" Alice ask with a smile

"Hmm.. uh yeah! I'm Lincoln Loud..hmn nice to meet you.. Alice?"

"Yeah that's my name" Alice said, with a giggle "I'm surpise that you know my name.. well I know tons of people here that know my name" Alice sat down beside Lincoln and grab some pebbles

"So.. what are you doing out here?" Lincoln ask

"Oh I like being here during the evening... or when we have our 'free time' and plus.. it is nice and amazing view" Alice reply, throwing a pebble in the water "How about you?"

"Oh I wanted to be here instead then with the other campers.. well I was in my cabin reading comics"

"So you new here at this camp Lincoln?"

"Yeah, I just came yesterday and I already enjoy my stay"

"Well that's good, I been here before and this is my third time coming again"

"Really!?.. I thought you would be tried of this place by now" Lincoln spoke with amused

"Yeah.. I was.. but now something had caught my attention and I decide to stay longer" Alice said with a cheesy smile

"What was that.. 'thing'?" Lincoln ask with concern

"I can't tell you now... but later on in the week, I could tell you"

"A hint wouldn't hurt?"

"Well okay.. this 'thing' is something I really like seeing or to be more precisely.. observering" Alice said, standing up walking to the shore "The precious thing I saw struck my heart and enlight me inside with love and joy" Alice turn around and walk to Lincoln "And I would give anything to that thing I want badly"

Alice stand back down beside Lincoln and sigh heavily. "But sadly.. it would take a awhile to get". Alice went back throwing rocks and Lincoln did the same. The sun gradutely settle down on the horizon across the distance and the orange blue skies appear in the atmosphere. Lights lit up back at the camp and could still hear campers outside. For the past minute, the air between both the teens become light and cold. Lincoln was thinking more about Alice desire and was trying to figure out what she ment. Alice sat there looking at the sky and enjoy feeling the cold air circulating around her. Yes the eveing was the best amazing time of day.. and I could say myself. There was silence and no talking. Lincoln kind of felt chilly and wanted to head back inside the lounge.

Before Lincoln could move or do anything, Alice grab Lincoln arms and pull him down with her whole weight, making Lincoln falling face flat in the sand. Alice got up and was laugh at him. Lincoln got up and spit out the sand in his mouth and ran towrds Alice, picking her up. Alice was screaming and laughing, while Lincoln walk towrds the water and threw Alice in the water. Both were laughing obnoxiously. Alice grab Lincoln hands and drag him in the water. Splashing water at each other and drunking each other down in the water, is what Lincoln and Alice were doing. The two were out on in the water... both... enjoying themself and having fun late at night. This is what ended there nights. With smiles on there faces and no care in the world.

"Yeah.. your right Matt. She does look beautiful"


	6. Something New

The next morning came and nothing change as the day began. Lincoln still remember what happen later that night and was still chuckling to himself about it. At least his night didn't turn out too bad. Matt soonly came to Lincoln and sat right in front of him with his tray.

"Morning Lincoln" Matt said cheerfully

"Oh.. morning Matt, you seem so happy this morning. What's cracking?" Lincoln question, taking a bite of a spam

"Well.. I don't want to brag or anything, but I finally got to talk to Alice Manie.. oh she is so pretty" Matt said with a melted tone

Lincoln sat there confused, while chewing on his spam. He also thought that Matt was still scared to talk to Alice. Even though, Lincoln had a little tiny feeling inside him about Alice. That sour his mind.

"Wow.. that's good Matt. You know I am proud of you that you had the gut to talk to her. So how is she?" Lincoln ask with concern

"First off, she is so nice and kind when she talk to me and I tried flirting with her. I didn't knew if she was into me yet, but I truly love her personally." Matt replied happily

"Hmm when did you talk to her?"

"Just awhile ago, when I was walking over here. So I had to man up and spoke to her"

"What did you guys talk about?"

Questions after questions, Lincoln ask and Matt mostly respond with a sigh or a giggle. Even most of the question weren't relateble to Matt and were most important to Alice. Lincoln had to dig up every info about her and at least get a point on her.

"Yeah.. it was an amazing time for me and I would really like to talk to her again. Well If I ever get the chance" Matt said, eating his eggs

"Well Matt, again I am proud and hopefully you'll have the time again" Lincoln said with a smirk

"Oh I got to go Lincoln, I want to go and smell your cloth- I mean smell the pine woods. Later"

Lincoln was there alone swirling his food around. Something just didn't feel right to him. Was that he didn't feel right after eating the spam.. or was it that he was so jealous of Matt. Getting to talk to her more often and the fact that he likes her. That just didn't see it in Lincoln head, he wouldn't even make a move on her and would still be nervous. It kind of furiated inside him and just wanted to slam the table, but he didn't. After breakfast, Lincoln walk on to the first activity of the day and wanted to get this over with. Arts and Craft was the activity that Lincoln sort of enjoy. Only one that he can do anything by himself, "without" Matt interupting him. Lincoln grab the two old wooden sculpture that he was on and was suprise that it was still here. "Wow, I thought someone could've took it by then... and I didn't knew I was that good at this". So he got a new wooden block began carving and cutting into the wood. Minutes later smoothing, layering, and curving the bird shaped. Lincoln was finish, admiring his piece and feeling the wood work. "Again.. I didn't knew I became so good at this"

Hour flew by and so far Lincoln had carve 11 small little rabbits. "Ugh man, my hands hurts so bad". Soon while Lincoln was rubbing his hands together, Jessica arrive right behind Lincoln and poke him. Lincoln got startled by her and drop his rabbit on the floor.

"Hi Lincoln, what are you doing?" Jessica ask with a giggle

"Oh hi Jessica, I just got done carving my sculpture. Hmm what do you think?" Lincoln replied, showcasing his small critter

"Ohh I like it Lincoln, it looks so cute... similar to you"

"Well thank you" Lincoln said with a smile "I didn't knew I was this good at this"

"I guess you have a special talent Lincoln, could you maybe sculpture one out of me?" Jessica said, before she was posing

"Hmm yeah.. I could maybe do" Lincoln said observing Jessica

Jessica giggle and blush when Lincoln could observe her up and down her curves. Lincoln went back to carving and started a new sculpture. "Mhhm.. maybe this time I could do a beaver or... a squirrel". During the whole activity time, Jessica was picking on Lincoln. Poking his face, messing with his hair, and also trying her best to kiss his cheecks... well of course his face in that matter. For Lincoln, he also did his best to make the artwork perfect. Nothing really distracted him and not even Jessica. Another hour ran by and Lincoln was finish with his squirrel.

"Wow your a cute one" Lincoln said, in a baby tone

"Oh thank you Lincoln, not bad yourself handsome" Jessica automatically responded

"I was talking about the squirrel, but you look nice too" Lincoln said with a smile

Lincoln place his masterpiece on a self and tidy up after himself. Through out the day, Jessica started following Lincoln around the camp. I mean like anywhere... his cabin, lake, and the bathroom. Even sometimes, Jessica would mostly talk alot and wouldn't stop when Lincoln talks. All this fusrated Lincoln and couldn't take enough of it. When the next activity started, which was knitting again, Lincoln quickly ran to the restrooms and hid in there for awhile. While everyone was going to there next activity, Lincoln was peeking through the high window in the bathroom and scouting out for Jessica present. He saw her sitting by the boys bathroom room door, waiting patiently for him. "Uggh when is she going to stop with this, that's it.. I'm done playing games". 10 minutes went by and Jessica stood there waiting for Lincoln to come out. "Sigh, where is Lincoln? Hoepfully he is doing fine in there". Behind the back, Lincoln quickly climbed out the small windows and dashed into the forest.

Lincoln sat right under a tree and rested for a bit. "Whew.. I hope she doesn't find me here. Maybe I'll wait until the next activity begans". In the distance, Lincoln heard Matts voice and sounds like he was excited. Lincoln followed the voice and it was getting closer. The voice led out into the camp and was coming from the beach shore. Lincoln spotted him by the shore, was sitting down talking to himself. "Stange.. wasn't Matt suppose to be at knitting now? What is he doing here by himself?". Lincoln walk closer to him and hid behind the surf boards, listening in.

"Hehe, I finally can't wait to talk to Alice today!" Matt said with excitement "Now I wonder where she is? She was suppose to meet me here at this location"

Matt was looking around him and finally saw Alice coming in the distance. Lincoln also saw her and was confused. "What!? What is Alice doing here with Matt?" Lincoln question furiously

"Hi Matt, so what do you want to talk about?" Alice said, approaching Matt

"Oh Hey Alice, take a sit by me" Matt said happily

"I don't like this a bit" Lincoln grunted

"Alice, the reason why I invited you here is because.. I want to get to know you more and maybe we can start hanging out more" Matt ask, with a smile

"Well sure Matt, we can hang out more" Alice responded

From the distance, Lincoln stood there in jealously and fill with anger. "I see what your doing here Matt and I won't let you do this" Lincoln said, walking towards them.

"And I was wonder if we could maybe have a da-" Matt said before he was interrupted by Lincoln appearance

"Oh hey Alice and Matt! What are you guys doing here?" Lincoln shouted

"Oh hi Lincoln, me and Matt are talking. It a surprise seeing you here" Alice said, giggling

Matt was baffled by Lincoln and gave Lincoln a mean glare. Which Lincoln replied with a sly smile.

"Oh Matt did you meet Lincoln? He is the best friend you would ever have!" Alice said holding Lincoln

"Ahh yes.. I have MET Lincoln before" Matt said with anger

"Oh and what were you going to say Matt?" Alice said

Lincoln sat there and darted Matt with a mischievous look on his face. Surely, Matt didn't like this and decided to play cool with this.

"I'll probably tell you later Alice, now we could finally spend some time with Lincoln here" Matt said before he lightly shove Lincoln

"Yes and we could hang out until the next activity starts" Lincoln spoke as he eblow Matt in the shoulder

"That sounds great! Well what should we all do?" Alice ask

"We could possibly take a swim in the lake, right Lincoln?" Matt responded, patting Lincoln back roughly

"Ahh yes we can, as we pass the time" Lincoln agreed, looking back at Matt angerly

"Last one into the water is a chicken!" Alice shouted as she ran quickly into the water

The two boys look at each to other with squinted eyes and instantly ran towards the water. Three of the teens were together in the water, splashing at one another and well for the both boys they were a bit rough with the water splashing and drunking each one down. Neither of them enjoy this, but the only thing that kept them happy was that Alice had a smile on her face and laughing with joy. It was a competition between them for Jessica and really only one of them could win. Lincoln would never thought that Matt would be his nemesis over a girl, but now Lincoln didn't want to think bad about him. After a few minutes of swimming and fighting between the two, Alice walk out of the water and sat under a shade tent. While the two boys were tired and burn out, the weather kind of started to get hot. All three were resting and never spoke a word. Matt was too stubborn to talk to Alice and Lincoln still got tired of this. The signal went off, meaning that the next activity began.

"Well boys, I had fun with you two. I hope we get to do this sometimes. See you guys" Alice said, walking off

"I need some more time"


	7. Conflict

"Grrr, it was all because of Lincoln! I would have ask out Alice and finally be with that women! Why does this has to be so hard!?" Matt compliant furiously

Matt was walking back from the lake, all soking wet and exhausted. He was heading back into his cabin and change his wet clothes into dry ones. He was still mumbling angrily to himself and harshly putting on the clothes. Matt walk out of his cabin when he was done and went back to his next activities plan. After meeting up with his group, which Lincoln wasn't in, Matt was sort of steam off when it was arts and crafts. That was one of his favorite thing to do here at camp and the thing to cool off Matt when he is mad.

Few minutes later, Matt drew some nice paintings of Alice sitting near the lake and her posing in different forms. "Wow... now that's art Matt" He said to himself. Matt was eyeing every corner of her and was making some adjustment to it. With the finsihing touch, Matt was about to put away his paint bush until a girl with blonde hair bump into him from behind and made him landed forward, on to his painting. With full of rage, Matt came off tense and was about to go off on the person.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you" The blonde girl apologize

"What's your probl-"

Matt silence when he saw the blonde girl standing before him. The light from above shine down on her, showing her bright golden hair with curls and light pale hands reaching out to Matt. His eyes sparked seeing her. "Oh so.. majestic" He thought to himself. Instantly Matt snap out of it and grab her hand. The blonde helped up Matt off the ground and dust him off.

"Again, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that on purpose, I was looking for someone and.."

Matt just stood there space out on her and feeling stiff. Every word she spoke sound nothing to Matt and every sweat run down on his plams.

"That's when I accidentally bump into you.. sigh... anyways my name is Jessica! what's yours?" Jessica ask politely

"Umm the name is Matt" Matt replied giggery

"Nice to meet you Matt, well I hope we run into each other again.. well not bump into each other, but seeing one another. I got to go... bye Matt" Jessica said running off

Matt saw her running off in the distance still having that odd feeling in him, until one of tthe staff member snap him out.

"Matt? Matt! Hey stop dozing off and get done painting your..." Staff member pause, looking at his painting. "Art?"

"Yes! Its Art!" Matt spoke up, picking up his art of Alice

The staff member walk off and seem like he didn't care. Matt look back at his painting and admired the work. "Now let me finish you up and you'll be hung up in my room at home, beside Lincoln". As the hours goes by, Matt got done with his recent activity and went on to his next one... rope climbing. Matt didn't really enjoy this activity, at all and wasn't the most exticed about it when his group was hype. Not when he almost DIED! off this activity. ~~fllaassshhhbbbaacckkk~~. Matt was climbing up to the cliff and struggling to reach each rocks to grab a grip on. "Huh wow I'm... ugh.. almost.. ugh.. there" Matt said, struggling to reach one more rock. Trying his hardest to reach, Matt tip toe and grab on to it. Matt put his whole weight on it, until the rock became loose and unstable. He fell back when the rock fell off and falling to his death. Matt was screaming in fear with his eyes close and swiveling around. The rope was holding Matt when he was a inch off the ground and was still screaming.

Even the thought gave him chills. Everyone gathered around the very tall wall of rocks and each one got in line, trying to contain their excitement. While Matt was the very last one in line and didn't care at all. "I wish I was in a different activity than this one..." He mumbles angrily. The line went down slowly and it took awhile for the campers to get their try. Meanwhile, Matt quietly snuck off into the woods and popped a squat under a tree. "Ahhh... now I'll wait until the line gets down.. oorrr I could NOT do the activity and wait it out".

Later on, Matt was enjoying himself by examining the trees and the camp grounds, while he waited. The scent of the pine, ground with soft cool dirt, and light breeze picking up. "Yup, nothing can beat this" He thought. Soon later, a voice of Jessica spoke out, but not too far from him, came from the near by campgrounds down the hill and saw her looking for something. "Huh I wonder what she is seeking?" He ask himself, as he walk down the hill quickly.

Jessica was looking back and forth in a direction. Looking high and low in different area's. Matt slowly walk up behind a near by building and peek out. "What is she doing?" He ask silently. She went through cabins to cabins and building to buildings. Peeking through windows and looking under stuff. "Where is he?" She spoke to herself, while Matt walk up to her.

"Hey Jessica, what are you doing?" Matt ask

"Oh hi Matt, hmm I am just looking for someone" Jessica responded

"Whose that person? I nearly know everyone here at this camp" Matt said, smiling

"Err, his name is..." Jessica paused, looking beyond Matt "Lincoln!"

Jessica ran towards him into the art station area and hid behind a wall. Matt followed along her and hid as well.

"Umm Lincoln?" Matt ask, oddly questioned

"Oh yeah.. Lincoln.." Jessica said with a soothe tone

"Um, yeah I know a lot about Lincoln actually" Matt said

"Oh really!? You do!" Jessica blurred out

Matt quickly grab on to Jessica mouth and hid cover behind the wall. Lincoln look back with a raise eyebrow, but normally went back to drawing.

"Yes I do" Matt whisper

Matt and Jessica were walking back to where Matt was sitting before and Jessica began asking questions. A whole lot of them were about the white hair kid and fewer about himself. What Matt really wanted to hear is about her and questions about him. "Hmmm, I wonder if I can talk more about myself with her" He thought. The two kids sat under the tree and both got comfortable. Matt look back to the activity and saw the line was sorta of died down. The campers were taking their time coming back down, but he still didn't care and focus back on Jessica. So the two started talking for a long period of time and Matt was interested about her. "Wow.. what was I thinking, this girl is WAY better" He smile sincerely at her. Matt was deep into it and couldn't help enjoying the sweet sound of her voice. Her personally, appearance, and sense of humor was on point. "What could be more better..."

When the activities ended, Jessica realized quick and said her goodbyes to Matt. Himself, was laying under the tree on the ground and looking up beyond the trees. "Ohh.. jessica... I don't even want to go to kayaking now. I have you wrap in my mind with your beautiful sweet tone of your voice". He roll over to his side. "But why is she all over Lincoln for? Pfffh I mean, what does Lincoln have that I don't!? Sense of humor, good looks, that buck tooth he has!?". Matt roll on to his other side. "Maybe I need to get her attention on me... not 'Lincoln'.. heck! Probably he doesn't even like her! I could be better then him! Well I'll show him". Matt got up and dusted himself off.

Lincoln was pulling out a kayak and pushed towards the shore. Turning back, Lincoln met face to face with Matt and was intimidated by him.

"Oh its you" Lincoln said with schism

"Yeah it's me Lincoln" Matt responded sharply

"Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there" Lincoln said harshly

"Yes I will help" Matt said, with the same attitude

Both of them looked away from one other and lightly paddle the kayak down the lake. Complete silence created in the atmosphere and nothing about the sound of the water. Matt slightly turn his head and spotted Jessica at the shore with her group. He quickly act fast and "accidently" shove Lincoln into the water. Jessica look at the lake and saw Matt waving at her. She waved back with a smile and went back to her group. Matt sighed with lovestruck and melted inside. Lincoln got back up onto the kayak and look fiercely back at him.

"What is your problem! Why did you do that!?" Lincoln exploded

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying an attention" Matt said with a sly smile

"Yeah right... just keep paddling red curly"

Matt looked back at her and smile again.

"Thanks Matt"


	8. Music Camp

Lincoln was rowing with force and was still wet when Matt shove him into the water. That's something he didn't like about was that he was acting more stranger after hisdate with Alice. Matt was lay back, having thoughts of a girl. A kind hearted blondie. Matt smile up at to the sky and had no care in the world. While Lincoln was doing all the manpower, the kayat started to tilt back a little. Making the end of the kayot to touch the water. Lincoln started getting tired rowing, placing the sticks down and lean back. The kayat tilt back more and made it flip over under the water. Both of the boys were dunk into the water along with the sticks. Matt floated back up and viciously eyeball Lincoln.

"Hey! What's the big idea Lincoln! You were suppose to keep the kayat going!" Matt shouted

"Well it's not my fault that I am doing all the rowing! While you were kicking back!" Lincoln bark back

"Pfft whatever"

Matt tilt the kayat the back over and crawl back in. Same as Lincoln did, but tired looking for the rowing sticks.

"Umm Matt where's the sticks?" Lincoln ask curiously

"What do you mean? I thought you had them" Matt replied, looking around

The boys had lost there rowing sticks and Matt started panic.

"Linc-Li-Lincoln! Where's the sticks!!" Matt yelled

"Uhh I don't know I thought I put them in the ka-" Lincoln stop and saw the sticks broke in half.

Both of them look at the damaged rowing sticks

"Ah-h WE'RE STUCK HERE!!" Matt screamed

"Clam down, at least we're close to the shor-"

Lincoln realize that he didn't see the shore and looked around. The only new things were bigger trees.

"WE'RE LOST! LINCOLN I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WERE WE WHERE GOING!!!"

'I-I thought I did? How did we get here?"

Lincoln spotted a camp site near by.

"WE'RE LOST!!" Matt sobbing harshly

"Hey Matt, look there's a camp over there"

A camp in the distance beyond the tall trees.

"CAMP!!"

Matt ran towards the camp, while Lincoln tried to stop Matt. He stop in a hault when he saw this wasn't the camp at all. Lincoln bump into Matt from behind and fell down to the ground. They saw teens walking with instruments around the camp and were playing their instruments. Matt and Lincoln got up and hid by a near by building.

"Is this...?"

"Music Camp" Lincoln happily said

Lincoln took off searching for Cylde in the Music Camp and began to investigate. Matt got worried and quickly followed him.

"Err, Lincoln... I don't think we should be here" Matt whinned

"Clam down Matt, we're only going to be here for awhile then we'll dip out" Lincoln said

Lincoln peek through windows and buildings. Both of the boys went on a low profile and tried to prevent from being spotted. Matt really had a temptation to run back, but couldn't leave without Lincoln.

"Lincon, how long is 'awhile'?" Matt ask

"Awhile means less than 30 minutes" Lincoln said opening a door to a building

"That's too lo-" Matt was silence by Lincoln's hands

"Shhhhhhh"

Lincoln saw a room full with band players and a musician teacher waving a stick around. Lincoln was confused, but scan at each player's.

"Who are you looking for?" Matt whispers

"My best friend, Clyde" Lincoln answer softly

Lincoln spotted Clyde playing the flute.

"Huh I never knew or thought of Clyde playing the flute?" Lincoln said to himself

"Is that your best friend with the flute?" Matt ask

"Yeah that's him" Lincoln replies

The whole class begins to play a song and Lincoln decided to stay to hear them play. The song goes on for awhile and they play really fluently. Lincoln enjoy them playing and could notice Clyde flute out of the whole flute players. "Wow, Clyde is really good on that flute" Lincoln thought. After several minutes, Lincoln barely realize it's been half an hour. The sun almost set and find out Matt was gone.

"Where's Matt!?" Lincoln spoke a bit loud, before shutting his mouth.

The whole class stop playing after the musician teacher spoke.

"Who is there?" The teacher ask

Lincoln quickly rush out the door and hid behind the building, peeking by the corner. He saw the teacher outside looking around, then went back inside.

"LINCOLN CAN WE LEAVE NOW!!"

"Yeah yeah, clam down Matt"

After the sun had set over the horizon, Lincoln and Matt stole a rowing boat back where they crashed. Lincoln thought how it would be if he would have stay and spend some time with Clyde, but he knew the risk. For now he would visit him until later, now Lincoln had to keep an close eye on Matt. "I never trust a extraordinary kid" Lincoln whisper

"I wonder how Lincoln is doing..."

 **A/N: If you notice that I haven't updated this story in forever, I forgive my inconvenience. For now on, I'll crate new chapters and other projects. Thank you :)**


	9. First Date

After tonight ended, Lincoln put in some thought about Matt suspicion. He knew that Matt would have some eyes for Alice and a growing connection between each other. As he thought about it, he never imagine of having a strong weird feeling about Alice. A feeling of.. jealousy. Lincoln didn't want to head into that sort of a situation with Alice nor Matt, but allow his feelings to take control of him. So he promise to himself that this morning, he will ask Alice out on a date and tell her about how he truly feel about her. Lincoln felt overly confident when he doze off to sleep.

The morning come by, Lincoln got up and quickly ran out of his cabin, making his way to the dinning hall first. He look around for Alice and was only focusing on her. He not knowing Jessica was in front of him, she look at him and gave him a tap on his shoulders. With quick reflex, he turn around and saw the studding blonde girl he had met before.

"Hi Lincoln, do you remember me?" Jessica asked with a smile

"Oh yeah, of course I remember you Jessica" Lincoln replied back, returning the gesture

"Hey I was thinking..."

Lincoln surve his eyes at the entrance of the building and spotted the brown hair girl entering.

"So what do you say Lincoln?" Jessica ask, with a polite tone

"Oh... uhh... yeah sure Jessica!" Lincoln replied happily

"Great! See you then Lincoln"

After Jessica disappear, Lincoln still didn't hear what she said but saw Alice taking a seat by a guy in the distance. "What!?" Lincoln question, but noticed that it was just Matt. "Hey kid! your holding up the line!" a camper yell. Lincoln snap and saw a huge gap between him and the person ahead. "Oh sorry".

Grabbing his tray with pancakes, Lincoln sat down at a table near by them and listen closely into their conversation.

"So Alice, I was thinking that we should hang out tonight? What do you think?"

"Yeah sure Matt, I don't have anything to do tonight beside hanging out at my cabin."

"Hey maybe we could possibly hang out at your cabin and I'll bring a card game."

"Sounds like a great idea Matt, I'll see you then"

Alice got up and walk away while Matt was still there taking a bite of his pancakes. "Oh how dare you Matt, now you have done it this time" Lincoln said before nailing Matt with a pancake behind his head. He quickly turn back and Lincoln turn the opposite, to hide himself. Matt drew his attention to a boy who was staring at him. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Matt yell, throwing a pancake back at him in the face.

"FOOOOD FIIGGHHTT!!" a voice echo across the room before a dozen of pancakes were flying in the air.

Lincoln hid under the table and waited until everyone stop throwing food.

Matt walk out from the dining hall, a bit steam and was wiping behind his head with tissues.

"What the nerve of that guy... well I gotta get ready for my date and oooh boy I'm nervous" Matt said getting all excited

When the dining hall was quiet, Lincoln peek from under the table and saw food everywhere on the walls, tables, and on the floors. "Wow all this because of a pancake" Lincoln said. He got out from the table and qucikly left the dining hall.

Throughout the day, when the afternoon came around, Lincoln wasn't focus at all and was mainly concern about Alice. He figured Matt wasn't the right guy for her and knew himself that he was the "handsome one" around here. "I know Alice can do better" Lincoln grumble, slamming his knife into his rabbit sculpture. "dang it"

Matt was in a bright mood and mostly daydream about him and Alice together. "Ohh... Matt you bad boy, I knew you'll be right for Alice. Man... she is the gorgeous girl I ever met... well besides my mom." Matt said painting himself with Alice. "Matt! Stop drawing pictures of yourself and focus on the your task!"

Alice was sitting outside her cabin, all pretty up for Matt. She wore a bit much make up, but not that much where you can barely see it. The sun was setting and everybody was gather at the campfire, singing. She smile a bit and frown. "I hope Matt isn't weird as they say, well hearing about him from Lincoln" Alice sat up and went back into her cabin. "But this guy... Lincoln Loud... seems nice and cute" Alice said, after she flop back on her bed. "On the other hand, Matt seems very kind and funny... I don't know." Alice shot up instantly and heard somone knocking at the door.

Lincoln sat, slump over, eating his smore and not caring about the singing. Everyone around the fire sang the "campfire song" song and was moving left to right simultaneously, shoulder to shoulder. "Come on Lincoln sing along!" Waltz said, cheering him up. "Oh no than-" Lincoln stop after seeing Matt walking towards the girl's cabins. He sneak out of the group and ran after Matt.

Plams were sweating, knees were weak, arms felt heavy. "Oh man I'm so nervous" Matt said, shivering upon Alice's cabin. "Oh what do I say, how do I make my move! Ugh come on Matt, stop acting like a baby!" Matt said, taking a breathe. He knock on the door and took a breather one more time before Alice open the door.

"Hi Alice" Matt said nervously

"Oh hey Matt" Alice replied smiling

"So.. uh.. I brought some cards"

"Great, come in"

Alice and Matt sat on her bed. He slide out the cards from the box and weakly shuffle the cards. "Come on Matt, stop being so nervous!" Matt said in his mind. After shuffling it one more time, he quietly took a small breathe and smiled.

"So what do you want to play? Crazy Eight? Gold fish? or 52 pick up" Matt smiled

"Uh definitely not 52 pick up" Alice giggles a bit "But we could play Crazy Eight"

"Alright"

After couple of games, Matt thought how he could make his move. "Should I kiss her?" Matt place down a black spade two card. "Aw man should I makeout with her?" Alice place down a red spade two.. He trembled after placing a red queen. "Now its your time Matt" he thought. Right after Alice placed a red king down, Matt hovered his hand over Alice's hand and stared deeply into her eyes. He spoke softly and was setting the mood.

"Alice..."

"Yeah Matt?" Alice said

"I been thinking" a real typical excuse to come up with "I been feeling down lately and ever since I witness you... you make me feel happy again. Alice... you made me the happiest guy ever and I think I'm in-"

Right before then, everyone from the firecamp was heading back to there cabins and going to bed. Matt stop and gather all his cards together. "I gotta go... see you Alice" Matt said before leaving the cabin qucikly. Alice sat there, puzzled. Not sure what he was going to say, but felt what he said about herself.

Lincoln from outside saw Matt leaving quickly and ran out the cabin. He saw Alice alone until her roommates came in getting ready for bed. "Man, he was this close... THIS CLOSE!" Lincoln sneer, getting frustrated. "But you know what? I am going to get even closer to her when I ask her on a date" He snickered. Lincoln went back to his cabin and spotted Jessica waiting for him at his step of the cabin. He saw tears in her eyes and notice that she was crying before. Her face was red and a angry expression she did have. "Damn... what have I walk into" Lincoln said

"I really want you... I really do"


End file.
